Outsiders/Main article
The Outland Pride (also known as Outlanders and Outsiders) were an offshoot of the Pridelanders; A pride of lionesses (as well as two known male lions, Kovu and Nuka) that still followed Scar's wishes. Because of this, Simba banished them to The Outlands, a near-waterless wasteland neighboring the Pridelands. Information The leader of the Outsiders is Zira, who is the mother of Kovu, Nuka, Vitani, and the follower of Scar. In the end, all the Outsiders (with the exception of Zira, who dies after the battle against the Pridelanders, and Nuka, who dies during an ambush on Simba) join Simba's pride. They could be referred to as "Scar's pride" or "Zira's pride". As almost all of the Outlanders are shown to be female, Kovu and Nuka are the only two males seen in the pride. According to Zira, Kovu was the lastborn before they were exiled. Presumably, no other cubs were born in the outlands after Kovu. Temperment Outlanders are just the opposite of Pridelanders; They live for conflict, more specifically conflict with Simba's Pride. They are a determined and uncouth breed, not minding walking through mud just to get to their target. When Simba offers them a chance to go home, they refuse and attack. However, they aren't mindlessly violent. When offered a chance to enter the pridelands peacefully they eager accept, even submitting to Simba, once their sworn enemy. Types of Lionesses Zira-esque Lionesses Thou gh most outlanders assume duller colored pelts to make Zira and the more important outsiders Stand out, they do share physical similarities with her, or at least the most basic ones. Like Zira, some have pointed chins. These lionesses are sharper and appear far more menacing than the other lionesses. These lioness watch Zira endearingly as she talks about her dream during the musical number "My Lullaby" and a the most dominant type of outlander during the war. Vitani-esque Lionesses Alongside the Zira-like lionesses are the Vitani-esue ones. Mainly absent throughout the film, some of these lionesses are colored lighter than Vitani herself, however, like Zira they are also darker. They can be seen during Nuka's death and as Kovu recieves his Scar. They are last seen when Zira rallies her pride and prepares them to fight against Simba's Pride. Nuka-esque Lionesses Despite the fact that Nuka is a male and all the lionesses are female there are some that share his features. Most outlanders share Nuka's greyish coloration, but lack the tint of red he has, or his wide, flat nose bridge. Their eyeshades have his unique shape, and sometimes shares his color. Like Nuka, their faces are long, but are not sharp like Zira's and they look far more emaciated than the other lionesses do. These lionesses appear once the war between Outlander and Pridelander is stopped, during the pursuit of Simba, and the scarring of Kovu. Pridelander-Outlander There are Outlanders that resemble the Pridelanders far more than the Vitani or Zira-esque lionesses. They appear in the war, a few of them getting a rare detailed few seconds of screen-time when they chase and corner Timon and Pumbaa. Though they resemble the Outlanders in color, they have the filled out, heavy build of a Sarabi-esque lioness. "Unique" Outsiders Below are a list of lionesses named by fans for their unqiue designs, despite being unimportant "extra" characters. They have no official names. Digger Digger is the very first Unique lioness seen onscreen. She shares similar coloration with Vitani, and is seen in the Outlands, a good distance away from the Pride digging for something. Because of this action, fans have dubbed her "Digger". Dotty Dotty makes a very breif appearance towards the middle of the film. During Simba and Kovu's walk is where she is seen, more specifically when Zira appears and surrounds the two. She snarls at Simba while her Pride sister Dotty snarls at Kovu. She is the first lioness seen with the unique marks underneath her eyes and seems to appear multiple times throughout the film, though this could just be other lionesses with the mark. Sp otty Spotty also makes a breif appearance towards the middle of the film. She too is present during the ambush on Simba and stands on Simba's side, ready to attack. Unlike Spotty, Dotty has a smooth head instead of a scruffy one, pridelander nose instead of an outlander nose, and most notibly her eye dots on the opposite eyes. Beauty Spot ' ' Beauty Spot makes a very breif appearance towards the end of the film. After Zira falls into the broken dam's current and is swept away to her doom, Simba accepts her into the pride along with her pridesisters. Her name originates from the small mark she has near her chin, a "Beauty Spot". Scruffy ' Scruffy' is a lioness that appears during the war. Right before Zira yells "It's over Simba!". She has dark fur, red eyes, and a very scruffy patch of fur on the back of her neck, which inspired fans to give her the name "Scruffy". Lazy Eye/Squinty Lazy eye is a lioness who appears during the war. When snarling her "eye" isn't a visible but any other expression make it extremely visible. She is a more of a Vitani-esque lioness and one of her eyes is always have closed. Chippy Ch ippy is one of the aforementioned Pridelander-Outlanders that corner and surround Timon and Pumbaa. She doesn't seem to be in the scene at first, but when Timon threatens to blast the with Pumbaa's gas, what makes her unique is instantly visible when they all scream. Perhaps she lost it in a battle, or before even that, but either way, one of her canines are chipped. Traits Common Traits *'Eye Dots' are a fairly common trait amogst Outlanders. They appear and dissapear on many of the lionesses quite frequently, so it's hard to tell how many actually have them. *'Red Eyes' are a common trait, just like the Pridelanders. This is probably because the Outlanders are an offshoot of the Pridelanders, though it is worth noting that unlike them, the color orange never appears. *'Outlander traits' like angular noses, extended claws, dark eyeshades, and elbow tufts(amongst males) are obviously common amongst the lionesses. They are more diverse than the lioness of the Pridelands. *'Pink Noses' *'Black Noses' *'Pridelander Noses' Lesser Traits *'Freckles' are a rare trait observed in only Vitani, Nuka, and one other lioness *'Blue eyes' *'Bright Eyes' have only been observed in Nuka. His have an apparent glow when he's around his pride, who are all dull-eyed. *'Head Tufts' have only been observed in Vitani and two other lioness *'Ear rims' have only been seen on Vitani *'Ear Strips' have only been seen on Zira/ *'Dorsal Stripes' have only been seen in Zira. *'Cheek tufts' have only been observed on Nuka. *'Colorless Paws '''have been seen on one and only one outsider, present during the war'.''' Gallery Outlanders_VS_Pridelanders.jpg|Outlanders fighting Pridelanders End1.png 18611.png 18625.png Ziravitani.png 56756847.png KovuAdult.png DisneyEnchantedPDVD_480.jpg|The Outsider lionesses 18740.png 347870 1261878488352 full.jpg sp_screengrab_624.jpg sp_screengrab_831.jpg sp25_17.jpg|Two outsiders lionesses (right) and a pridelander lioness (left) sp_screengrab_860.jpg External Links *A list of all of the current known Lioness with facial differences/abnormalities. Category:Prides Category:Groups